


Left In The Dark

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a trilogy of Jensen’s lovers getting caught in his emotional wake.  The stories can be read separately, but they are written to be read together.  The stories take place over the four days Jensen was in L.A. for My Bloody Valentine’s premiere.  


  
JDM is the first.

  
Danneel is the second

  
Jared is the third





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes:

JDM is caught in Jensen's wake.

* * *

Left In The Dark: JDM

 

_I know that you love me, there's no need to talk_  
I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof  
And there are no lies on your body

 

The house looked like Jeff. Beautiful stone and wood. 

 

Jensen sat in the rental car in front of the house.  He had been looking forward to seeing Jeff since MBV publicity department told him they had booked him on talk shows in L.A.

 

The front door opened and Jeff stepped out onto the porch.  Then he smiled. The smile that lit up his face and went to Jensen’s heart and cock in equal amounts. Jensen smiled back and got out of the car.

 

Jeff pulled him into the house, into a hug.  Jensen felt the roughness of Jeff’s beard on his cheek and shivered at thought of it against his cock. He looked down as Bisou limped toward them, her front right leg in a cast.

 

“What happen girl?” Jensen asked as he knelt down to the dog.

 

“She fell down the stairs a couple of weeks after we moved in.” Jeff knelt down and kissed Bisou on the snout. “She’s getting around much better and vet says the cast can come off in a couple of weeks.” Then he smiled at Jensen. “Come on, I’ll give you the nickel tour.”

 

Jeff proudly showed off his new home. It needed some work here and there, but it was still a nice house.  Jensen told him about his parents building a new house and this was their first Christmas in it.

 

By the time they got to the kitchen, the lasagna Jeff made for dinner smelled throughout the house.  He poured them both a glass of wine and finished the salad and garlic bread.  When the lasagna was done, Jeff even gave Bisou some; he made it with extra meat just for her. They got caught up on each other’s lives, how they spent the holidays and laughed at Jared’s latest antics while they ate. 

 

After dinner Jeff was standing at the sink getting the dishes ready for the dishwasher when Jensen’s arms encircled his waist.  Jensen kissed the back of Jeff’s neck pressing his chest and crotch against him.  Jeff turned off the water. He knew the answer, why brother asking.

 

“You going to stay the night?”

 

“I can’t.  I have to be up early tomorrow for more press and Danneel…..”

 

He unwound Jensen’s arms from around him. “You better go then.”

 

“Let’s go upstairs.”

 

Jeff turned so fast; Jensen had to take a couple of steps back. “No.”

 

 “Just for a little while.”

 

“I won’t have you go from my bed to Danneel’s”, Jeff said angrily.

 

Danneel’s to yours, he thought as he took Jeff’s hand, twisting the ring on his fore finger. “You know how much you mean to me.”

 

Jeff pulled his hand back. “That’s the problem. I’m never sure what I mean to you.” He stared at Jensen. “Do you even know who you really want?”

 

Jensen stepped close enough that their lips were barley touching. “I want to go upstairs and make love with you.  I want you and have since the first time I saw you.” The two men stood breathing on each other’s lips. “Jeff, I’m trying to be honest It’s not prefect, but this is as close as it’s going to get.”

 

Jeff knew how this would end. It always ends the same way. His arms go around Jensen’s waist as their lips meet. 

 

The kiss was filled with longing as their tongues brushed against each other. 

 

Jeff led the way upstairs to the bedroom.  He turned on the bedside lamp because he refused to have sex with Jensen in the dark.

 

He watched as Jensen undressed. Watched as the smooth skin of Jensen’s chest was exposed. As Jensen’s hands moved down to undo his belt and slowly pull the zipper down.  Jensen dropped his boxers and pants, his cock semi-hard and red.

 

Slowly Jeff raised his eyes caressingly up to Jensen’s face, and there was the look. The look that only Jensen had.  Desire, love and Jeff was the only person in his orbit.  It was that look that made Jeff forget all the others and let Jensen into his bed against his own common sense.

 

Jensen crossed to the bed and sat down on the edge.  He never took his eyes from Jeff’s.

Jared was how he relived stress after a hard day, and Danneel was his dirty girl. But Jeff was the one who haunted him, the one Jensen wanted. His problem was he couldn’t figure out if it was lust or love, and it went bone deep.

 

He reached out and took Jeff’s hand to pull him between his legs. Jeff pulled his shirt over his head and watched as Jensen undid his pants, dropping them to the floor with his underwear.  Then Jensen took Jeff’s cock between his lips slowly sucking down until his nose reached the graying pubic hair. Jeff closed his eyes, sighed as Jensen just as slowly pulled up, his tongue caressing the vein that ran up the underside of Jeff’s cock.

 

Jeff put his hands on both sides of Jensen’s head and held him still as he thrust his cock shallowly into Jensen’s mouth.  As his tongue moved over the cock in his mouth, Jensen breathed through his nose, his hands circled around Jeff’s hips to clutch his buttocks.  The thrusts began to be faster and deeper until the cock head hit the back of Jensen’s throat.  Jensen encouraged him by sucking harder as Jeff pulled out and opening his mouth on the push in, squeezing his ass. Jeff moved one hand to brace himself against the wall as his climax hit, shooting cum down Jensen’s throat.  He moaned as he felt Jensen swallow around his cock. 

 

When Jeff looked down, he saw Jensen’s cock and stomach covered with cum.   Jeff dropped to his knees and licked Jensen clean.  As they kissed, their tastes mingled together and Jeff used the kiss to push Jensen down on his back.  He lay down beside him, stroked Jensen’s cock as his tongue pushed it’s way into Jensen’s mouth.  The kiss demanding and wanting.

 

Jensen sighed as Jeff moved to kiss along his neck. The beard tickled his skin causing him to chuckle.  Jeff lifted his head smiling at Jensen’s pleasured chuckled.  Then he rubbed his bearded cheek across Jensen’s nipple, smiled at Jensen gasp, and for his own pleasure he licked across the nipple drawing it into his mouth to suck on.

 

Before he could move to the other nipple, Jensen flipped him onto his back, settled between his thighs. Jensen was so hard and couldn’t wait any longer.  He found the lube in the bedside table.  There were condoms, but Jensen didn’t want anything between him and Jeff. 

 

He poured some on his fingers and reached down behind Jeff’s balls to his tight hole.  First one finger and Jeff planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips. The second finger had Jeff panting.  He watched Jeff grow harder as he rubbed his prostate. Jensen leaned down; his tongue matched the rhythm of his fingers moving in and out of Jeff’s body. 

 

Jeff’s dark eyes watched as Jensen slicked up his cock.  He took a deep breath when he felt the hard cock against his hole.  As Jensen pushed in, Jeff let the breath out slowly and spread his legs further. 

 

Jensen leaned over Jeff and pulled one of his legs up to get deeper inside of him

 

They never broke eye contact as Jensen thrust into Jeff.  Moans and sighs the only noise.  Their hips moved against each other.

 

Jeff could tell Jensen was close as his rhythm faltered. And he felt Jensen cum deep inside him.

 

Jensen thrust through his climax and wondered why Jeff hadn’t come yet.  Then he realized Jeff was holding back his climax.  

 

He wasn’t ready to cum yet.  He wasn’t ready for Jensen to leave his body, to leave him. Tears formed in his eyes so he closed them.  Jensen had cum and he could feel him softening in spite of the thrusting.  Finally Jeff couldn’t hold back anymore.  His cum splashed on his and Jensen’s stomachs. 

 

Tears rolled down Jeff’s temples as he felt Jensen pull out of him.  After a warm cloth cleaned him, Jeff rolled over onto his stomach. Jensen would leave now. But he was surprised when the bed dipped and he felt Jensen lay down beside him, laying his head between Jeff’s shoulder blades, a leg between his.

 

Jensen doesn’t know how long he lay against Jeff, feeling his warmth through his skin.  He wanted to stay the night. It gets harder to leave each time. 

 

Jeff doesn’t roll over when he felt Jensen move. He watched Jensen pull on his socks and leave too many times. He just listened as Jensen dressed and walked down the stairs. He heard him say good-bye to Bisou, knows he hugged her, laying the same cheek on the top of her head.

 

He turned off the light as the front door closed. He’s left in the dark again.

 

The End

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

Danneel is caught up in Jensen's wake

* * *

_I know that you love me, there's no need to talk_  
I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof  
And there are no lies on your body

She doesn’t know why she read the message boards. The fangirls seemed to hate her, think she’s a slut. Well, eat your heart out bitches, Jensen had sex with HER, took HER on trips.  It didn’t hurt her feelings he didn’t talk about her in public. Acted all embrassed when asked if he will marry her. She told herself that because she knew what he thought of her. So what if no one else knew it.

 

She’s been waiting for him all evening.  He was having dinner with Jeff. Come on, he hadn’t seen Jeff is a while. They just spent a week diving at New Year’s he told her as he left. So she been sitting in his house reading message boards about how she’s a slut waiting for him to come home.

 

When she heard  the front door close, she quickly turned off the computer. He was already upstairs in the bedroom, and when she walked in, the smell hit her.  Danneel stopped in her tracks.  Jensen looked at her with a straight face, didn’t even have the common coursty to act like he’s been caught.  Just stood there shirtless with his jeans undone. 

 

Now Danneel was a practical woman. She could play the wounded girlfriend or she could reclaim what was her’s.  And Jensen was her’s.  She worked too damn hard not to hold on to him. Danneel walked over to Jensen, kneeled down in front of him.  She pulled down his pants and boxers.  Ingoring the smell, or maybe because of it, she sucked the soft cock into her mouth.  She slowly moved and sucked just the way Jensen liked. Her fingers closed around the cock moving up and down with her mouth.  He was getting hard, his hand fisted in her hair. 

 

The fangirls could say what they liked about Danneel, but she rocked Jensen’s world. Yes, he knew how the fangirls precieved her. He also knew she was generous to a fault and he really enjoyed her company, but she didn’t feed his soul like Jeff did, or even Jared.  And there was the rub. 

 

When Danneel looked up, Jensen had that look only he had. Desire, love, and Danneel was indeed the only person in his orbit. Who ever it was, didn’t matter. He was here with her now.

 

Jensen pulled her up to face him. As they kissed, Danneel’s arms went around his neck and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their tongues intertwined, chasing each other.  Jensen stepped out of his pants on the ground and carried Danneel into the bathroom.

 

Danneel undressed while Jensen started the shower, making sure the temperature was warm.  She watched the muscles move under the skin of his arms, the way his hard, freckled cock bobbed against his stomach leaving pre-cum droplets. He stepped into the shower and under the spray.  She threw her panties on the pile with the rest of her clothes and stepped under the spray. Pressing herself to Jensen, rubbing her nipples along his back.

 

Jensen turned, pulled her to him. His hands squeezed and caressed her breast as his tongue licked in/out of her mouth. He kissed down her neck to one breast. Latched onto the nipple with his mouth, his tongue circling it before sucking it hard.  While he was sucking on her nipples, Danneel fisted one hand in his hair while the other stroked Jensen’s cock and balls.

 

He turned and pressed her against the shower wall.  As he kneeled, he kissed down her stomach to the patch of pubic hair.  His tongue combed through the hair, drinking in the water droplets.  He pulled her leg up to set her foot on the corner of the tub.  Spreading the lips of her cunt, his tongue caressed over her hard clit. He licked at it like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

 

Danneel braced herself with one hand on the opposite wall and gripped Jensen’s hair.  Her hips started moving as he sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers inside her.  She came moaning when he pushed one of the slippery fingers into her ass.

 

She pulled on his hair.  “Get inside me.”

 

Jensen stood up and pulled her leg around him.  Danneel reached between them to line his cock against her hole.  They kissed as Jensen pushed into her balls deep.

 

She was so hot and wet.  The natural lube feels better, Jensen thought as he braced her hands against the wall and thrust hard into her. 

 

Danneel’s hips met his thrusts; her tongue met his during the kisses.

 

Suddenly Jensen pulled out and turned her around to face the wall. When Danneel tried to turn back around, Jensen put his hand between her should blades to hold her in place.  She didn’t like anal sex, only did it a couple of time because he wanted to.  Fingers are one thing, cock is another. 

 

Jensen rubbed his cock down her ass crack and felt her tense.  He whispered in her ear to calm down. 

 

Danneel relaxed as his cock entered her cunt from behind.  Jensen gently squeezed one breast as his other hand reached around to caress her clit.  His thrusts weren’t as hard now.  Danneel moved with his thrusts, moaning and panting. 

 

She was close, so close.  It felt like the sides of her uterus was peeling inside her.  The thought of his warm cum inside her made her hips jerk back and forth. 

 

Jensen could fill his balls pull up. Right before he came, he pulled out of Danneel his cum marked her legs.   She gasped in surprise at the sudden pull out.  Jensen’s fingers kept caressing her clit until he felt her shake and the warm juices pour out of her cunt.

 

After catching their breaths, they washed off.   Jensen dyed her off with a thick towel.

Handing her clothes to her, “You better stay at your house tonight. I got new pages for next week I need to work on.”

 

Danneel stared at him surprised. He always let her stay.

 

“Listen, we’ll have brunch before my flight tomorrow and spend some time together then.  I really do need to get some work done, and I’m sure you’ll be bored.”

 

As Danneel got into her car to leave, she waved to Jensen who was standing in the doorway of his house. He waved back and shut the door.

 

She was left in the dark again.

 

The End


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes:

Jared is caught up in Jensen's wake

* * *

_I know that you love me, there's no need to talk_  
I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof  
And there are no lies on your body

The moon.  That’s why he liked his bedroom.  He could lay on his bed and watch the moon move lazily across the sky through the window. Like it’s got no where to go and all week to get there.

 

That’s where he’s been every night since Jensen left Thrusday morning to go to L.A. He was so excited about Valentine’s premiere and seeing everyone-it was all he could talk about.  Jared also made him remember what he had in Vancouver. 

 

Jensen spent the long weekend in Danneel’s bed.  No matter what he tried to do to distract himself, that thought always came back.  But honestly, they didn’t have the type of relationship that would allow him to ask Jensen not to bed Danneel.  Their sex was just the way to relieve tension after a long shooting day.  Jensen would look at him with that look only Jensen had.  And what made little sense, made no sense. Afterward, they would go to their respective bedrooms.  No spending the night much less cuddling.

 

Harley & Sadie raised their heads off the bed, their ears up. Then they were off the bed running out the door, down the staires. Jared lay on the bed listening to I’m-going-to-tear-your-arm-off-and-beat-you-with-it barks turn to I’m-so-happy-to-see-you barks.  Jensen was home.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jensen enter the bedroom and lay down on the bed next to him.

 

“Hi.” Jensen smiled at him. Seeing Jared was nice.  It was like coming home after taking a trip somewhere you really liked. 

 

“Hi. How was L.A?” Jared looked quickly at Jensen and turned back to the moon.

As Jensen proceeded to tell him about the premiere and the trip, Jared thought if he watched the moon, maybe he could ignore anything said about Danneel.

 

Suddenly Jared felt a warm hand caress his stomach under his t-shirt.  He turned to Jensen. There was the look. Desire, love, and Jared was the only person in Jensen’s orbit. It didn’t matter what he did over the weekend. 

 

He watched as Jensen leaned down, pushed up the helm of the t-shirt to kiss across his stomach to a well-defined hip. Jared closed his eyes, laying his hand gently on the top of Jensen’s head, barley squashing the hairs. He just concentrated on the warm wet kisses moving up his chest, the licks on his nipples. 

 

Then Jensen’s lips were on his.  Short kisses until Jared opened his mouth letting Jensen’s tongue inside.  His tongue moved against Jensen’s. 

 

Jared shifted to align his body with Jensen’s. One leg over Jensen’s hip, arms holding him close. 

 

Jensen put his arms around Jared, his hand on the back of Jared’s head as they kissed.

Slowly Jensen rolled Jared onto his back. Jared watched Jensen undress, his breath in his throat as his eyes caressed over the smooth muscled arms down to the freckled cock that seem to harden under his gaze.

 

Jensen leaned over him to get the lube out of the bedside table. He straddled Jared’s head, his cock above his face.  As Jared sucked his cock into his mouth, Jensen pushed Jared’s pajama bottoms down to mid-thigh.  Jensen caressed his hand over the two perfectly round balls, gently squeezing them.  Sighed as he felt Jared moan around his cock.  He leaned down and licked from the tip of Jared’s cock down to where it met his balls. 

 

He opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers, and as he took Jared’s cock into his mouth, he slowly pushed two fingers inside him.

 

 Jared’s rhythm faltered as he felt the fingers enter him.  He was too keyed up, too emotional from the last few days, and he couldn’t hold back the orgasm that seemed to rip out of him. 

 

Jensen let the softening cock slip from his mouth and pulled his fingers out of Jared. When he lifted off Jared and turned around, Jared’s hands were over his eyes.  He pulled the hands down to see tears in Jared’s eyes.

 

“It’s alright.” Jensen kissed him on the lips.

 

Jared felt like a twelve year old boy who couldn’t control himself.  He was mortified.

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s t-shirt over his head and pulled the pajama bottoms the rest of the way off. “Turn over”, Jensen said as he gently nudged Jared’s hip.

 

Once Jared was settled on his stomach, Jensen poured more lube on his fingers.  As he kissed across the small of Jared’s back, he pushed two fingers into Jared’s tight hole.  Jared clinched down on the fingers and spread his legs further apart. He felt coarse stubble as Jensen kissed across his buttock.  His hips titled up as the fingers caressed across his prostate.  With every caress, Jared felt his cock become harder and he thrust back on the fingers stretching him.

 

With a kiss on Jared’s brownish pink hole, Jensen moved between his thighs and lined his cock up.  Jared buried his face in a pillow and relaxed as Jensen pushed inside him. 

 

“I love your ass-so tight”, Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear which made Jared pant into the pillow more. Jensen reached under his chest to rub his thumbs over Jared’s nipples.

 

Jared lifted his head and turned to Jensen. The kiss was messy, their tongues pushed against each other. 

 

Jensen rose up on his hands to change the angle to thrust deeper into Jared while hitting his prostate.

 

The constant friction caused Jared to raise his hips and use his knees to push back harder on Jensen’s cock.  Moans and harder, faster poured from his lips.  His hand moved down to stroke his hard, leaking cock.

 

Jensen leaned his forehead on the back of Jared’s head and after one hard deep thrust, cum inside him.

 

The warm cum coating his insides made Jared shiver and cum all over his hand and stomach.

 

Jensen collapsed on top of Jared breathing heavy.  Jared loved the weight pushing him onto the mattress.  He gasped one of Jensen’s hands and pulled it under his chin. Felt Jensen’s hot skin, his cock softening inside of him. Hoping he wouldn’t leave.

 

He knew Jared was good for his heart as well as his soul, not so much a lover than a comfort. A friend that would always be there, do anything for Jensen.  He knew what Jared wanted and needed, and knew he would never be able to give him either one.  But then Jared understood what their relationship was really about.

 

“I better get started on tomorrow’s pages.” Jensen kissed Jared’s ear.  “Kim didn’t like I took two days off to begin with”, as he pulled out of Jared

 

Jared pulled the sheet and blanket up to his neck. He was so cold without Jensen’s warmth.  He had Jensen to himself for two more months. Maybe at some point he would be able to tell Jensen what he really wanted.

 

When Jared looked up, the moon passed out of the window frame, taking the light with it.

 

He was left in the dark again.

 

The End


End file.
